


the comeback story

by riverdala_addict_girl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Kangs - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Post Time Jump, Sad, bughead - Freeform, choni, falice - Freeform, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdala_addict_girl/pseuds/riverdala_addict_girl
Summary: 7 years in the future....what brings the gang back together.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Jessica
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. prologue

7 years later......

Fp/Alice: 

After Jughead and Betty left for college things settled down in the Cooper-Jones household, until Fp was diagnosed with lung cancer. The news in the household was not taken to lightly Jellybean and Alice had become a wreck and Jughead wanted to move home but Fp couldn’t let him give up his life and job in Iowa. Alice and Fp had been doing well but no plans to getting married. 

Jughead: 

After everything that went down at prom and graduation Jughead didn’t hesitate to leave Riverdale and head to Iowa as soon as he could. Of course he still wasn’t over Betty but got through it. He had kept in touch with Sweet Pea, Fangs, Kevin, Toni, Cheryl, and Veronica but had no intentions communicating with Archie. During his 3rd year of college he met a girl in his creative writing class named Jessica. She had beautiful light brown hair, would wear ripped jeans and crop tops everyday, and had a silver nose ring, very opposite from his once lover Betty Cooper. After college, when Jughead had gotten the news that his father had been diagnosed with cancer he immediately wanted to leave Iowa to go back to Riverdale. But Fp had told him “You’ve got a good thing in Iowa with your job, with Jessica, I’ll be alright boy” His relationship with Jessica had always been rocky but things didn’t get that bad until 1 month before his return home. 

Veronica Lodge: 

Miss Veronica Lodge may I say was doing quite well....so we thought. She had the most amazing business job in New York and had finally abandoned herself from her parents back in Riverdale. Veronica had an amazing 4 years at Bernard College. She had kept in touch with everyone back in Riverdale except her parents and the two people who broke her heart those few weeks leading up to graduation. Veronica took awhile to get over the fact the Archie had cheated on her but met another man who swept her off her feet Chad Gecko. She would admit that her relationship wasn’t perfect but their real issues didn’t come to the surface until 1 month before she returned home. 

Archie: 

After graduation Archie stayed in Riverdale for about a month and then headed for the Naval Academy. Choosing that over college was probably one of the best ideas he had ever had. Unlike the choices he made back in high school. After 4 successful years he decided to take a leave of absence from the academy to go home and spend time with his mom and his new step mom Brooke. Archie didn’t keep in touch with many people from Riverdale except Mad Dog and a few occasional messages to Betty. Every Sunday after Archie would help at the still open rec center he would go and talk to his dad about how much he loved and missed him. Life in Riverdale had definitely calmed down since the graduating class of 2020 left but what Archie didn’t know was that it was going downhill. 

Cheryl: 

After graduating with her TT things started going downhill. Toni’s family had finally made an occurrence back in her life and they didn’t approve of her very much. Soon after they broke up and Cheryl continued to live in Thistle House with Nana Rose. After a few years in college Polly had finally became stable to take back Juniper and Dagwood. Cheryl than went to college and became a successful lawyer. She had kept in touch with many of her friends from Riverdale but hadn’t talked to Toni who happened to live 5 minutes away from her. 

Toni/Kevin/Fangs: 

After graduation the three of these friends had become super close. After Toni’s family had disapproved of Cheryl she had been taken under the wing of Kevin and Fangs who were now living together. They all went to college together. Toni had been given the opportunity after graduation to become serpent queen and loved every second with it. Kevin and Fangs had been going super strong after graduation and ended up back at Riverdale High teaching the drama department together. After being together for 7 years Fangs and Kevin had wanted a baby and Toni had offered to be there sergeant. They started trying and it happened successfully but soon after shit stared getting crazy. 

Betty: 

Soon after graduation Betty left as soon as she could to get out of the town that was judging her. The mistake that she had made was always on her brain and for the first few months at Yale she would cry herself to school. Before she left, Jughead wouldn’t not speak to her, her mom and Fp would always give her glances of all the bad decisions she made. And she basically lost all of her friends except for the few messages between Archie which she tried to ignore as often as she could. After 4 amazing years at Yale she decided to move back home to Riverdale to work with Charles at the FBI. Once moving back home she had became close with Cheryl again because she was one of the only “friends” she had left in Riverdale. She had been offered to move back into the Cooper-Jones house but decided to buy her own apartment by the FBI office. Everything was going good until she was out of town on a investigation and got a phone call from her mom.


	2. jughead’s chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys just to let you know that this book will be focused on bughead.

-

It had been a pretty easy few years since leaving Riverdale for Jughead. He successfully gotten into Iowa and ended up graduating with a degree in creative writing. 

During his 3rd year of college he met a girl name Jessica and ended up dating pretty quickly. It took Jughead time when he got to college to get over everything that had happened with Betty and Archie but he knew that someday he would have to get over it. Jughead and Jessica loved each other but they definitely had their issues. After a year of dating they decided to move in together and that’s when the real issues started to happen. Jughead was constantly working on his book so hopefully he could get it published one day. 

As Jessica opened the door to her and Jughead’s shared apartment near downtown she said “ Hi babe! I’m home” 

“ Hey how was your day”? questioned jughead “It was fine” she replied. 

“Whatcha working on” Jessica said “Just my book” 

After Jughead replied she just scoffed and walked to the bedroom and slammed the door. Jughead of course got annoyed because this now it went every night. She got home and would get pissed that he was just trying to work on his biggest achievement. 

Jug worked on his book a little longer and then decided to go check and make sure she was okay. He went to the door and knocked “Hey Jess, are you okay”  
she replied “No, leave me the fuck alone”

“Okay, seriously jess, just open up”. After a few moments he could the door opened the door and had tears streaming down her face. “Listen babe, i’m sorry let’s just spend the rest of the night together” Jug said. And then Jessica snapped “You know what Jug, i’m so fucking tired of you always working on the goddam book”! “It’s always oh “sorry Jess i’m working”. 

“And you know what, I read your book and you always say “Oh i’m over Betty I love you but your entire fucking book is all about her” as Jug listened he just sat their. After a few moments she stated “You know what- “Uhh hold that thought i’m getting a call from my dads girlfriend” “Ohhhh you mean your ex-girlfriends mom who happens to be dating your dad” she snapped. Jug gave an unimpressed look and answered the phone. 

“ Hi Alice....is everything okay”? he asked questionably. All he heard was a loud sob and he immediately knew that something was wrong. “Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong”? 

“ Ju-Ju-Jughead.....it..it’s your dad he just got admitted to the hospital” she sobbed. 

Jughead’s face fell and immediately hung up the phone to book the fastest plane back to Riverdale. After the phone call Jessica was so confused and kept asking “Jug what the hell happened” “Are you ok” 

All he could get out was “My.....Da-dad..he’s...he’s...in the...hospital..”. Jessica replied “Oh my god Jug is he ok, do we need to go back to Riverdale”? 

“ Ya we do....right the hell now” The next hour was a crazy whirlwind them packing the essentials and heading off to the airport that was luckily only 10 minutes away and then headed to Riverdale. 

-


	3. betty’s chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i got some questions after the first few chapters. this book will be bughead centric but will have varchie and choni in it as well! 
> 
> thanks for reading!!! :)

\- 

For Betty life after graduation was really hard. After the horrible prom night were Jughead and Veronica found out about her and Archies kiss, life was not the same. Veronica would not talk to her, and Jughead could not even looked at each other. He had ended up crashing at Fangs place because he couldn’t stand to be in the same house as her. 

Something that also made it worse is that her mom and Fp would barely look at her and they lived in the same house. So 3 days after graduation, Betty was on a plane heading to New Haven for college.

During here years at college she met a few friends but none like the core four. She went to school for reporting and investigating. At Yale, every week she would visit her therapist because of all the self doubt she had of herself after the kiss with Archie. 

But after the 4 years at college she decided that she belonged in Riverdale and moved back home to work with Charles at the FBI. After moving home Fp had just been diagnosed with cancer and she tried to be there  
for him the best she could even though he still had some resentment towards her for what happened all those years ago. 

She had been home for about 2 1/2 years when she finally got promoted to head chief. One day as Betty was investigating a case in California she got a call from her mother. 

“ Hey mom, how are you” Betty answered cheerfully.

“Betty....” she sobbed. “Mom...is..everything ok”

“No...he-he-he...Fp just got admitted to the hospital” 

“What!!! Betty explained. “Omg mom what happened is he ok”? “Is he going to be okay? 

“I don’t Betty he started coughing really badly and then he started coughing blood” 

“Oh my god...did you tell Jellybean....? How about...Ju-Jughead.” 

“Yes, I told them both Jelly is driving down right now and will be here in about 2 hours and Jughead got the quickest flight and will be here tomorrow at 4 am”.

“Ok, well i’m looking at flights right now and the soonest one says i’ll be there at 6 am tomorrow”

“ That’s fine that’s a little bit after Jughead lands” 

“ Ok well, i’ll see you tomorrow, call me if you need anything.....i love you” 

“ I love you too sweetheart” 

After that Betty got all of her stuff ready so she could wake up early and hop on the plane back to Riverdale. Even though her mind was focusing on Fp being ok she couldn’t help but think that she’ll she Jughead for the first time in 7 years 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! next chapter will be out tomorrow! :)


	4. meeting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope you enjoy this chapter!!

\- 

Jughead (on the plane) 

After boarding the flight back to Riverdale, Jessica noticed how broken and sad Jug looked. She tried being there for him but every time he would just push her off. 

“Jug...are you okay”? she said as she placed her hand on his thigh. 

“Jessica I just need to be left alone right now” he snapped back 

“Ok seriously, i’m just trying to be a nice girlfriend and be there for you but your being an asshole” she snapped back.

“Then why did you even come” Jughead whisper shouted being cautious of the rest of the people on the plane. 

Jessica looked at him in shock and turned away for him for the rest of the 2 hour flight back to Riverdale. 

After un-boarding the plane they rushed to get their suitcases and into a taxi on the way to Riverdale General Hospital. 

As soon as him and Jessica got there he called Alice to find out what part of the hospital they were in. She rushed outside and greeted Jughead and they ran inside. 

“He’s in the ICU right now and I haven’t been able to see him for the past hour cause they’re doing some test” exclaimed Alice. 

“Ok,...um is Jelly here”? he panted “Yes, she’s sitting right of there”. 

Jughead sighed and rushed over to her while Jessica was still awkwardly waiting in the corner since Jug had completely forgotten she was there. 

“Jelly...?” he sobbed “Oh my god Jug” she exclaimed as she ran and sobbed into his arms.

Even as now as a 19 and a 25 year old they cried like babies to each other because of their poor father be tested for his life. 

“ Ju-Jug...I-I don’t know-wh-what I’ll do if he does-doesn’t make it” she stuttered into his shoulder. 

“Shhh, Shhhh, he’ll be alright” he said as he tried his best not to cry and be a support system for his baby sister. 

“Alice called Betty......she’ll be here in a few hours” she said hesitantly still being cautious of re-opening those old wounds. 

“Oh....” he replied. Changing the subject he said “Let’s go sit and just take a breather”. As they walked over to where Alice was siting he noticed that Jessica was siting a few seats away looking awkwardly at the pair of siblings. 

When they sat down Jellybean laid her head on his shoulder and Jug encouraged her to try and get some sleep. 

She ended up falling asleep right away, but Jughead couldn’t so he just stared at the blank wall. 

After moments of silence Jessica spoke softly “Babe, are you ok, do you wanna come with me and talk”? Jughead didn’t say anything for a few seconds and then said “ No, right now I just need you to leave me alone”. Jughead thought to himself “It’s like she doesn’t realize that my father was maybe dying and I need to be here for mu baby sister. 

With how he responded she just got up to go somewhere else in the hospital besides next to him. 

After siting in silence for awhile and no answers form the doctor he heard the sliding glass doors open. He looked up and saw the only person he could confide in even after all these years. 

“ Hi Jug” Betty said softly with tears running down her face. 

\- 

Betty 

After getting the call from her mom she got all her stuff together so that she could sleep for a bit before getting on her plane that boarded at 2 for the 4 hour flight back to Riverdale. 

The whole plane ride she couldn’t help but think of how Jellybean and Jughead were talking all of this news. She tried to sleep but couldn’t stop imaging what it would be like to see Jughead again after all these years. 

After the plane landed she rushed to get her luggage and hopped in the taxi. 

The taxi driver kept trying to make casual conversation but obviously she wanted to just sit in silence. 

“Hi miss, how’s your morning going, where too”

“Uhh, it’s ok, umm....Riverdale General please” 

“Ok hun, should be about at 15 minute drive” “Ok”, she exclaimed with no emotion. 

In the car she had texted her mom where they were and Alice told her they were on the 3rd floor ICU waiting room. 

Going through the sliding glass doors she noticed the person who still had her heart but hadn’t seen in 7 years. 

She softly walked over when his eyes turned to her. 

“Hi Jug” she said with tears rolling down her face.


	5. comfort in ones arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! hope you enjoy this chapter!

\- 

Seeing her for the first time in 7 years was a breath of fresh air. Even with all the hurt she had gave him all those years ago, she was the only person he felt comfortable showing emotion too. 

As soon as she said the words “Hi Jug” he stood up and hugged her while sobbing into her shoulder. 

“Shhhh, Shhhh, it’s okay Jug, he’s going to be ok.” 

For Betty she definitely wasn’t expecting this but she knew Jughead she knew from just looking at him that he was about to break. So even though they hadn’t seen each other in 7 years, her comforting him felt like the most right thing. 

“I-I don’t know-what...to do...” he said “If he doesn’t....ma-make it...” “Jelly will be broken...i’ll be broken”. 

“I know Jug....i know but he’s a fighter always has been always will be” she said slight tears running down her face. 

\- 

Jessica had been wondering around the hospital for awhile now when she decided it was time to go back to Jug and figure out what they were going to do. 

But as she turned the corner, all she saw was her boyfriend sobbing in the arms of a beautiful blonde girl 

As she thought through her head, she realized that it was his ex-girlfriend. 

“What the fuck” she said quietly 

When she started to walk over to them to say something the doctor had finally walked out to give news about Fp. 

“Hey Jug, look it’s the doctor” Betty said to him over his sobs. 

Alice and Jellybean got up as quickly as they could and walked over to the doctor. Jug slowly walked not really paying attention of anything. 

The pair of three listen to the doctor as he updated them on the life of Fp. Jug didn’t process many of things the doctor was saying but the one thing for sure that he got out was 

“He-he’s not doing well”


	6. the breakup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter!

\- 

Hearing the words " He's not doing well", made Jugs heart drop. He couldn't imagine life without his dad. He didn't see his dad often but they would talk every day. He also couldn't help but think of how Jellybean and Alice were feeling. 

When the doctor and had come out Betty and Jessica decided to just stay back and let the three of them listen. Betty had heard that he wasn't doing well and her heart crushed for her "family". Betty thought about leaving them be but when Jug looked back at them with a saddened look on his face she couldn't help but hug him. 

He sobbed into her shoulder and she couldn't think of any words to say. While she was hugging Jughead she noticed the same girl she noticed earlier giving her a death glare. After awhile of hugging Jug they decided to sit down in the plastic chairs, and Jughead had ended up falling asleep on her shoulder. 

Betty was just sitting in piece when she heard someone say "You know when somebody already has a girlfriend, you shouldn't be acting like their girlfriend". Betty looked over to the side and said "Excuse me" "You, you're acting like Jugheads girlfriend when his real one is sitting right here" Jessica snapped 

"Wait what......? Your Jugheads girlfriend?" Betty asked.

"Yes, and you know i'd really appreciate it if you would let me comfort my boyfriend" Jessica snapped.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I didn't know that he even had a girlfriend, and I didn't throw myself onto him he came to me so you need to calm down." Betty snapped back quietly trying not to wake up Jughead. 

" Ok, sure you didn't know" she said exaduradingly....."your his ex-girlfriend and your weridly part of his family." Jessica said

"Ok maybe I'm his ex-girlfriend, but I haven't talked to him in over 7 years and when I'm with my family we don't talk about him." Also why are we even fighting about this right now, because whats the most important thing right now is to be there for him while...let me remind you his dads in the hospital." Betty snapped. 

Becuase of them bickering, Jughead had woken up and heard them bickering and decided to say something. 

"Hey guys, why are you guys fighting" he asked sleepily"

Jessica replied "Oh you know just taking to your ex-girlfriend about how your allowing her to comfort you but not your ACTUAL girlfriend" she snapped

'' Ok, Jessica you know what lets go outside and talk about this" Jughead said angrily.

Betty just looked at them awkardily as they walked outside of the hospital. Jughead was walking pretty fast and Jessica was just walking behind him scoffing.

As they finally got to a place to talk Jughead just looked at her with a pissed off look. 

"Okay what the fuck Jessica do you realize that my dad is probably dying and your cursing out Betty who is literally just being a good friend" "Yes, I get that you may think that I'm being an asshole for not confidng in you, but you have to realize that even though I haven't talked to Betty in seven years, shes the only person who has ever seen me like this and frankly, shes the only person I trust to see me like this." 

"Ugh...seriously Jug don't you remeber she FUCKING cheated on you and your confining in her like a lost fucking puppy."

"Ok Jessica you know what I'm so done with being in this relationship with you so here ill buy you a plane ticket back to Iowa, and you can put all my stuff in a storage unit and when I can a come get it and come back here." 

"You know what fine, your just a selfish asshole" she said as she stormed away from him. 

As he walked back inside he saw Betty sitting their looking at her hands that were curled into fist.

"Hey hey hey....don't....don't do that" he said as he grabbed her hands and held them in his. "Im so sorry Jug, I didn't mean for you to have a fight with her....to be honest I didn't even know she was your girlfriend" 

"Dont worry about it, we had a lot of issues.....that's why I just broke up with her and sent her back to Iowa." 

"Oh my god, are you ok" she asked "Yeah honestly I feel more relieved now that we arent together anymore" 

"Ok, by the way I'm really sorry for whats happening with your dad". 

"Its okay, I'm just trying the best I can to be strong".

"And you are....I'm just glad that I can be here for you" she said lovingly 

"Me too.....I missed you" he replied looking into those sea foam green eyes 

"I missed you too Jug." 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be out tomorrow!


	7. the results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make a new chapter tonight because I was bored.

-

From all the craziness that had happened on the first day that they got there, they were finally able to just sit in and rest. Alice and Betty had gone to the cafeteria to get the four of them because they were all starving. 

After they ate they found out there would be no more updates until the morning so they decided to get some real sleep. They eventually were able to get comfortable and were able to sleep for around 4 hours. 

Jughead was the first one to wake up and he looked around the empty hospital and then looked down and noticed that Betty was cuddled up to him. He smiled for the first time in the past 32 hours since he found out his dad was admitted to the hospital. Even after all the pain, she put him through he couldn't be happier to have her back in his life, but he knew that eventually, they would have to talk about the elephant in the room. 

He saw that JB and Alice fell asleep together and he was happy that Jellybean had him and Alice to confied in. 

After sitting in silence he heard a quiet grumble followed bye a "Moring Jug"

" Hey sleepyhead, how'd you sleep," he asked the beautiful blonde goddess

"'Not the best, but fine, how about you," she responded 

"Fine, do you want to go get a coffee from the cafeteria?"

"Sure," she said and stood up and they walked to the elevator and down to the cafeteria 

They both got their coffees and sat down at a table to chat. They awkwardly sat there for a few before they speak. "So, we should probably talk about this" Jug said quietly. 

" Yeah,....." she said hesitantly. "First off I just want to say I'm sorry for how everything ended with us,...I shouldn't have kissed, Archie, it's honestly my biggest mistake in life, and ill never forgive myself-" "Betts...its ok, you know it was hard at first but I got over it." he replied 

" And you know its taken time but I wanted to let you know that I've- wait your moms calling me," he said

"Hello," he asked "Jughead you need to get back up here were finally allowed to see him," she said happily. "Ok, uhh will be right there" he responded 

"Betts, we have to go, we can finally go see my dad," he said fastly getting up quickly. "Oh my god, that's amazing, let's go."

Jug waited for a little bit while Jelly and Alice had their time with him and then finally it was his turn. He slowly walked in nervous to see the state that his dad was in. When he walked through the door of the hospital room and saw that he was alert but had tubes coming out of his chest and nose. 

"Hi, dad" Jug said softly with tears streaming down his face. "Hey....boy, how you holding up," he said with a weak cough following. "I'm okay, just worried about you," he said "Aww boy, have you gone soft for me," he said with the best chuckle he could give.

Jug smiled and then said "so what happened to you old man?" he joked

"I'm not really sure, all I know is that it's not good Jug, I know my time here is coming to an end," he said tears starting to well up in his eyes. Jughead just looks back at him, teras roughly coming down his face. "Dad, no-no, you can't leave us...you can't leave here," Jug said 

All of the sudden, Fp starts coughing a lot and Jug immediately screams "NURSE!" Soon after that nurses swarmed the room and pushed Jughead out of the way. He wasn't processing everything but he could hear JB sobbing into his shirt when they all heard one of the nurses call "He's coding, get the crash cart." At that moment his life flashed before his eyes, all of the good and bad times with his dad. 

He was thinking of all there amazing moments together when he heard the unthinkable " Time of Death 9:44 am: 

That's when his life shut down, suddenly he couldn't feel anything, he couldn't hear anything, all he could do was hold on to Jellybean and sob. While Betty did the same with Alice. 

From the moment of the lives of the Cooper and Jones family was changed forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed


	8. the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! so sorry for not posting in a few days have been super busy with the holidays coming up. Hope y’all enjoy the chapter!

(a few days later)

\- 

It had been a rough few days since Fp had died and things were starting to go a little uphill. After Fp died Jughead has restored himself to leave town for a couple of days to clear his mind. He went back to Iowa, talked to Jessica about the details of the storage unit and then got all of his stuff to get shipped to Riverdale. 

Betty had been super worried about him for the few days that he was gone. She tried to text and call him but he would never answer. So when she finally got a call from him 5 days later, she was relieved. 

“Hello” Betty asked, finally not worried that Jughead hadn’t been answering her calls. “Hi Betts....” he slurred, but Betty didn’t notice at first. “Watcha....doin” he said messily. “Oh Jug, are you drunk” she said sadly.

He didn’t respond for a few seconds and she could tell that he was. “Jug, Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?”

“I’m....I’m at the White Wyrm” he said quietly but also slightly confused. “Wait your back Riverdale...Jug why didn’t you call me. she said. “I don’t know, I just need to get my mind off of everything” he said. Betty could tell that he was crying. 

“Ok, well I’m on my way, okay, she said, trying to comfort him. “K” he said with no emotion. 

\- 

(a few weeks later) 

After that night Betty and Jughead had gotten back to being in a good place and they started planning Fps funeral. 

Jughead and Betty had currently been staying at her apartment for there own space, instead of staying at the Cooper/Jones house with Alice and Jellybean. 

All four of them had collectively been planning the funeral but Betty and Jughead had been more taking the details of the funeral while Alice and Jellybean were handling the guest list. 

What Betty and Jughead didn’t know was last Alice was inviting a lot of their friends from high school that some of them haven’t talked to in over 5-7 years.

After about a week of planing the funeral it was time for the day. 

And shit was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter but it’s pretty late where i am, but i’ll try and make a new chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> thanks! :)

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
